


A Blonde Elf's Death Wish

by Gooby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kaaras is a heartthrob, Other, Some fun stuff, also dangerous, and big, rip Sera lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooby/pseuds/Gooby
Summary: Sera takes something of the Inquisitor's. Feats of athletics, and a blushing Bull.





	

"Do you have a death wish?" Bull sighed to Sera catching her halfway out the door to the battlements. Where Inquisitor Adaar was leaned forward resting his elbows on the wall, reading a report with a mug of ale in hand. 

"Oh relax ya big twat just gonna reach up behind him and release a bit of tension from his big, stressed noggin." Sera spoke pointing to her hair. "He won't even notice! Prig's like a friggin rock when he reads you know that." and with that the elf was tip toeing toward the other large qunari. 

Sera was just behind Kaaras with her hand up to pull the ribbon from his hair. When he sneezed. She froze in her tracks and Bull's stomach dropped in fear for Sera, and possibly himself. Not often even among qunari are people taller than him, but Kaaras has at least 3 inches on him. It scared him almost as much as the fact that he could cut a man in two with those damn swords he called daggers. He snapped from his thoughts at the sound of the blonde elf's snorting laughter accompanied with the fast click of feet against stone, and the string of deep voiced curses that followed suit. 

Sera bounded down the steps. Just then a loud thud sounded in front of her. There stood Inquisitor Adaar with his marked hand outstretched, nostrils flared, eyebrows knitted, shoulders tense, with long silky waves of black hair shining in the sun hitting him in the face. Sera carefully placed the ribbon back into its owner's hand and she sprinted away as fast as she could while laughing and calling out that she was a dead woman. The Iron Bull's eyebrow shot up towards his horn's. He had just watched Kaaras take a running start and leap over the battlement wall to land gracefully and powerfully in front of Sera at the bottom of the steps. 

"You'll catch a bird in your mouth like that, Bull." Kaaras said through his teeth, ribbon being held in them. Coming up from the steps Bull watched his hands skillfully winding his hair back into the tight bun he usually kept it in. Bull watched him pick up the dropped report, and empty mug and leave through the still open door. 

"Damn" was the only word he could will himself to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun stuff with my Adaar


End file.
